When You're Mad
by SangOtaku6
Summary: BanKag A small argument turns a bit wild. Songfic COMPLETE


Title: When You're Mad

Category: Hentai; Romance

Type: Cannon Universe

Rating: T

Warning(s): Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: Song doesn't belong to me. I just heard it on the radio and got inspired. The artist's name is Ne-Yo (scratches head) Okayyy, that's an interesting name… Anyway, neither does Kagome and Bankotsu and all other mentioned characters (unfortunately). Too bad, they'd probably have much, much more _fun_ if they belonged to me… (insert Miroku smirk)

Summary: A small argument turns a bit wild. Songfic

A/N: This is actually another stem off of Junsei Ai. Reading Junsei Ai isn't necessary to understand this though; this is just a nice oneshot song fic I couldn't get out of my head.

-.-.-.-

**CRACK!**

Slowly, I place my cold hand against my cheek. The brisk cooling of my hand felt so damn good against the burning ache of my bruising skin. My silvery azure eyes skimmed over at her bristling amber ones, amber pools lined in an unbridled immense crimson.

There she stood, standing as tall as she could possibly make her petite figure to be. Her tiny hands were planted firmly on her small waist, both visibly twitching. I let my casual smirk slide into place.

_**It's just the cutest thing**_

_**When you get to fussing (cussing)**_

"Hey Love, what's wrong?"

At my careless remark, I can see her eyes narrow dangerously, silently daring me to further aggravate her. Her hands drop down to her side. She closes her eyes and inhales a few times, trying to get her rage somewhat under control. She stills and abruptly turns around, leaving me to face her back. I raise one eyebrow curiously. Normally, she would put up more of a fight.

I knew spoke too soon when a delicately carved, lavender painted vase was hurtled towards my head at an almost inhuman speed. Luckily, I ducked my head in time. I poked my head up from behind the kitchen counter and stare at the sopping floor and the depressed daisies that littered the kitchen tiles.

I blinked up and found her fuming red. Most likely because I had narrowly escaped her rage.

_**Yelling and throwing things**_

_**I just wanna eat you up**_

Her usually sincere smile was frozen in a bittersweet pout. Her lips were so rosy from their rough treatment and by now, I'm sure her voice was feeling a bit scratched too. Her hair was tossed about messily from all her screaming and her cheeks were a bit colored.

I couldn't move my eyes away from her flushed face.

She was just so damn sexy.

_**I don't mean no disrespect**_

_**When I start staring**_

_**Knowing that it makes you mad**_

_**I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy**_

Her eyes once again began to narrow treacherously; a small fang seemed to be showing from her mouth. "Bankotsu, what the fucking hell are you staring at?" she asked in a severely monotone voice. That voice had a few chills running up my spine.

"Nothing much, 'Gome."

"I'll ask again. WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she screamed at me boisterously, hands fisted angrily at her sides.

_**Every time you scream at me**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

"Hmmm, nothing I can think of. What's yours?" I teased her nonchalantly.

At that point, I could literally see her eyes glow ruby and her fur stand on end. She kinda reminded me of a pissed off kitty cat. She marched up to me and stood her ground, as I was still a couple of inches taller than her.

I winked at her teasingly.

Which earned me a nice and round black eye.

_**When you put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna touch you**_

"Don't pull that shit with me!" she cussed furiously. "I saw you! I saw you both!"

At this, I had to give her an inquisitive look. What did I do?

"And this person that you saw me with was who exactly?"

She momentarily blushed but her anger didn't falter. "D-Don't play stupid with me, Bankotsu! I saw you guys together! Y-You let her kiss you, you horny sonuvabitch!"

I gave her a curious look. What was this woman babbling about?

Which only seemed to infuriate her further.

_**When we get to arguing**_

_**Just gotta kiss you**_

_**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**_

_**But you're so damn sexy**_

_**When you're mad**_

I could see the rage and sorrow floating off of her, the urge to kill me the most dominate of all by far.

And then, when realization dawned on me, I did the only thing that I could do.

I laughed.

_**Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously**_

_**But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)**_

And for the first time during our argument all of her emotions were displayed openly on her face like a children's pop up book. Sadness, Anger, Confusion, and I'm sure all the while I was laughing she was questioning my sanity.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded angrily.

"Cause, Kagome!" I cried out, tears still in my eyes, "That person is the most fruity-assed guy in the world! That's Jak!"

At that her face paled.

"You're gay?"

"What!" I cried out. "My friend is not me!"

"It's okay that you're gay but then why are you dating a straight girl?" she asked in a minuscule voice.

"I am NOT gay and I'm NOT dating anyone other than you!"

Her eyes began to overfill with small streams of crystalline water.

And I freaked.

Oh shit. How do I get myself out of this one?

I did what I did best.

I opened my mouth.

"It's okay, Kagome. Even if I was gay, I'd still love you!"

At that point, I wish I knew that those were tears of happiness. That way, I could have kept my mouth shut and we could've just kissed and made up without any more black eyes.

A scrambled look was jigsawed over her face. Soon enough, her creamy complexion began to have that adorable cherry glow.

"Great! Now I look like a man? Why won't you just stop insulting me!" She slapped me firmly across the cheek.

Great.

Back to square one.

"Oh my god, Kagome," I heaved a great sigh. "You're just too high maintenance for me sometimes."

She gave a quick scowl. "Fine! Whatever! I just don't know why we even had this stupid conversation! I'm through! I'm gonna go get my stuff from your room and leave! Bye Bankotsu! I hope I never see you again!"

And with that she stomped out of the kitchen and into the room across the hall.

And I followed right after her.

No way was I gonna lose Kagome over a stupid kiss my gay friend teased me about. If I happened to survive the upcoming battle, I'd make sure to kick his fruity-tooty ass to Pluto and back.

"Kagome! Wait! That's not what I fuckin meant!"

Kagome turned around abruptly, her long shining obsidian hair flowing out with her movements. She was still pissed as hell. "What now? Have another insult? Just drop it in the jar."

"Kagome! Just hear me out! Please, you know I love you!"

If I thought my Kagome-kitten's rage could not go up any higher, I was sorely mistaken.

Kagome marched right up to me, her face deadly close to mine.

"What is it that you're just _dying_ to tell me, oohoko boy?"

With her penetrating auburn eyes challenging my own cerulean ones, the silent war clashing with each other she dared me to test her patience.

Instead, I smirked and pushed her backwards onto my bed. A puzzled look replaced the burning fury but for only a split second. "What the hell w-"

I forced my lips against hers. Stilling from the shock, I continued suckling her bottom lip.

When she caught her breath, her eyes still dazed she opened her mouth and asked, "Why did you do that?" she growled.

I looked her straight in the eyes, and gave her my sexy half smirk. "Angry sex does wonders for my little kitten."

She blinked a few times before arching her eyebrows, her own mischievous smile in place. "And what exactly are you insinuating, you horny jackass?" she hissed.

I smirk and just wiggled my eyebrows. "You'll see."

_**And you know ain't nothing better**_

_**Then when we get**_

_**Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)**_

_**Then we forget what we were mad about**_


End file.
